


Love the New Coat

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just has to muss the ever-tidy Ianto after a failed Weevil hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the New Coat

Jack saw Ianto come around the corner and skid to a stop at the end of the alley. Jack stood at the other end, out of breath from the Weevil chase. There was no Weevil, though, in the alley between Ianto and him.

"Where'd it go?" Jack demanded of Ianto who looked just as baffled as he felt.

"I was sure I saw it duck into this alleyway," Ianto was saying as he closed the distance between himself and Jack.

"Me, too," Jack seconded, beginning his own walk toward Ianto.

As one they both stopped and looked up, but there was no sign of how a Weevil might have shimmied onto the roof of either building.

"Well, it obviously didn't go that direction," Jack observed, then looked back down at Ianto.

Ianto still held his gun in his right hand and Jack thought it made him look…dangerous…and hot. Then again, Ianto was always hot. The suit he wore was really too fine for Weevil hunting. And, tonight really had been about Weevil hunting. Red might be Ianto's color but Jack couldn't deny that when he wore those tone-on-tone combinations with dark shirts and ties, he looked all the more delicious.

Ianto was also wearing a new coat these days. It was a gorgeous, gray wool number that really looked like a shorter, modern tailored version of Jack's own greatcoat.

As he and Ianto drew closer to one another, Jack could see he was still breathing heavy from running; his cheeks were flushed, his parted lips glistened in the moonlight and his eyes held a feral, aroused look left over from their hunt. Jack felt the answering pull of his own arousal deep in his belly.

Jack holstered his gun and Ianto echoed his action.

"It would seem we lost our quarry," Jack said lightly, taking a small step closer to Ianto.

"It would seem," Ianto concurred, not giving any ground. This was a good sign. They probably wouldn't have to wait to get back to the hub in order to work out their frustrations at the failed hunt.

Jack became aware of the full extent of their surroundings. They stood facing one another in a filthy alley. Rubbish was strewn all about them. The smell that was far from pleasant gave a strong indication that some of the debris that encircled them was organic in nature and may have once been sentient.

To Jack's eyes, Ianto was clean and shiny and pure amongst the detritus of the urban life. Jack suddenly wanted Ianto dirty. He wanted to be the one to soil Ianto's brightness.

Jack reached out and grasped Ianto's upper arms and swung him around sideways until his back was against the brick wall. Ianto gasped in surprise but he put up no resistance. Jack moved his hands to Ianto's shoulders and pressed downward. He held Ianto's eyes with his own the entire time Ianto sank down to his knees in the pile of refuse. Jack felt himself grow to near hardness at this sight alone.

Ianto was knelt in the middle of a mound of strangers' rubbish; his pristine suit now sullied, the edges of his beautiful new coat were growing filthier each moment. This was just how Jack wanted him. He grabbed the top of Ianto's hair roughly and jerked his head backward. Ianto met his eyes readily, a hunger there Jack knew mirrored his own.

He gripped Ianto's chin hard with his left hand and with his right began to open the fly of his trousers. Jack held Ianto's face still just inches from his groin and reached in and withdrew his proud cock. He grasped himself at the base and bounced his erection just in front of Ianto's lips. As badly as he wanted to shove himself deep and hard into Ianto's face, he took the time to tease them both just a little. The anticipation made it all that much better.

Jack squeezed Ianto's cheeks hard and was rewarded with the sight of Ianto's mouth opening wide to swallow him down. He pushed his cock level with his thumb and thrust. Ianto's lips slid nearly all the way down to Jack's root before they wrapped around his shaft and sucked. Jack released Ianto's face and hissed at the sensation of wet heat sliding back down his entire length until it reached the head of his erection.

Ianto raised his hands to grip Jack's hips. Jack swept his coat back and held it there with his hands over Ianto's. Together they steadied each other. Jack watched Ianto's eyes open wide and look straight up into his own. He felt trapped in Ianto's gaze as he watched him slowly ease his mouth down over Jack's entire length, dragging his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Jack gasped at the sight and the sensation and gave Ianto an approving smile of lust and affection.

He tried. Jack knew he tried. Ianto really tried but, he could never quite get all of Jack's length in one go. Jack appreciated Ianto's efforts, though. When Ianto's lips seemed able to go no further, Jack pressed forward just a little. He felt Ianto's throat collapse reflexively. He saw Ianto's eyes tear up and Jack backed off, not wanting to choke him entirely. Ianto slid back down Jack's cock, sucking deeply the entire way.

"Mmmm," Jack murmured as he continued to watch Ianto impale his mouth on Jack's cock, "that's nice."

Ianto's eyes shot up to his again and he hummed around Jack's dick. Jack felt the vibration shoot through his entire body and he had to fight back his urge to come.

He wrapped his fingers up in Ianto's where they rested on his hips. Ianto had spread his knees wider for better balance and had ground more filth into his trousers. His new coat bore wet stains of what origin Jack was unsure. Still, Ianto knelt in the rubbish, oblivious, and sucked Jack's cock as if it were critical to his survival.

"You're so pretty kneeling in the garbage in your tidy little suit," Jack chided as Ianto slid slick heat down his length, "I love to get you dirty."

Ianto's reply was to slide the head of Jack's cock down the back of his throat and pause there.

"Yeah, see?" Jack moaned, "I force you down into the muck of a public alley and you try to suck my brain out the end of my dick." Jack watched as his words had their desired effect.

Ianto pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head of Jack's prick and teased. He resumed his rhythm, working himself up and down Jack's erection. Jack savored the sight of Ianto's lips stretched taught around his width. That beautiful, wet, pinked mouth was open and wrapped around him lovingly. It just didn't get better than this.

"I want to come on your face," Jack growled down at Ianto, surprising even himself, "I want to cover your face in my come and smear it around all over."

As if he wanted that too, Ianto sped up his rhythm.

"I love to defile you," Jack whispered down to Ianto, "you love to be so tidy and I love to mess you up."

Ianto pressed himself far down onto Jack's cock and nearly choked himself with the effort.

Jack chuckled, "See, you love it when I kneel you down in trash and make you suck me, don't you?"

Ianto hummed around his prick again and Jack felt that telltale rising of his orgasm again.

Jack pulled himself out of Ianto's hot mouth and began to stroke himself quickly. His hand moved over his throbbing flesh easily, slicked as it was by Ianto's spit. He worked himself now, holding the tip of his cock just over Ianto's upturned face. In his mind's eye, Jack saw the image of his hot come shooting out over Ianto's face and that sent him over the edge.

Jack grunted as his climax rolled over him. The rhythm of his hand stuttered and his breath caught in his chest. Jack's entire body clenched as he came hard. He watched as the ropes of his white come shot out the end of his dick and landed on Ianto's lips, his chin and his cheeks.

"Yeah," Jack whispered, "you look good with my come all over you."

Ianto's tongue snaked out and licked up a small amount of Jack's come.

"That is so hot," he told Ianto as he dragged his still semi-hard cock along Ianto's lower lip and smeared his come around.

Jack slid the tip of his dick along Ianto's cheek, coating himself in his own seed. He moved over to Ianto's other cheek and smeared the white fluid around his skin. He caught a glimpse of the large bulge between Ianto's thighs and Jack suddenly had a very lewd idea.

He reached down and grabbed Ianto's hair and yanked. Ianto lurched to his feet and Jack shoved him backward through the garbage until his back was again pressed to the wall. Jack knew he was being rough but he was impatient. He wanted to see this; he ached for Ianto to come at his direction.

"Take yourself out. I want to watch you wank." Jack hissed against Ianto's ear.

Ianto held Jack's gaze, his face still covered in drying come, as he hastily opened his trousers and pulled out his raging hard on. He never looked away as he did just what Jack told him to, and began to stroke himself fast.

Jack pressed Ianto's shoulders against the wall and looked down to watch his hand as it flew over the bright red cock. His heart was pounding and his breath was ragged to his own ears as Jack watched Ianto's fist work rapidly.

Ianto and Jack both froze at the sound of voices at one end of the alley. A drunken group, just leaving a pub, was obviously passing by. Ianto stayed frozen but Jack saw an opportunity.

"Don't you stop!" he growled against Ianto's ear, "don't you fucking stop jerking off."

Ianto's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared hard at Jack but his hand didn't start to move again.

"I told you to keep stroking yourself," Jack dared to sound angry.

Ianto finally complied. Jack wasn't sure what turned him on more; Ianto wanking in front of him or Ianto doing exactly as Jack had ordered him.

Jack looked down to watch Ianto's hand skim over himself. The sounds of the group were drawing closer. Still, Ianto got himself close to coming. The group stopped at the entrance to the alley. Jack could tell Ianto was close but he faltered, equally aroused and embarrassed by how close they were to discovery. The danger of being discovered was turning Jack on, too, but more than that; Ianto's discomfort at their semi-public display made Jack grind himself against Ianto's leg.

Jack was suddenly struck with an idea. As Ianto began to make the subtle sounds that Jack recognized as him growing close to his climax, he shoved his wrist strap between Ianto's lips and forced it between his teeth. He felt Ianto bite down.

Ianto's orgasm was sudden and strong. Cries that would have filled a private room somewhere else were muffled against the leather of Jack's wrist strap. He felt the pressure of Ianto's teeth as they pressed down and into the thick device. Jack looked down and saw Ianto's white come shooting up like a geyser from the tip of his dick.

The drunken group at the end of the alley began to move on, completely unaware that Ianto was coming into his own hand, teeth sunk into Jack's wrist strap. They were oblivious to the fact that Jack had just watched Ianto wank himself to completion; Jack's own come still streaked across Ianto's face.

Ianto's bite on Jack's wrist strap lessened. Jack slid it from his mouth. He swooped in and kissed Ianto deeply, possessively, tasting his own drying come.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back home," Jack purred, "I think I'd like to shove my wrist in your mouth while I fuck you."

"That works out well," Ianto replied breathlessly, "since I'd like to have it shoved into my mouth at the same time your cock is shoved up my arse."

Jack couldn't drag Ianto back to the SUV fast enough.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love You Out Of The New Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia)




End file.
